


Prefer to Text

by agrajag



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John uses Sherlock's phone once it's no longer being held in evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prefer to Text

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after The Reichenbach Fall premiered. I saw someone make the "I'm not dead. Let's have dinner." comment and went with it.

His mobile. I’d like to have it. - John

Like he kept Irene Adler’s? - M

People do get sentimental. Or so I’m told. - John

I’ll have Anthea bring it round. - M

——————————————————-

There’s a case. We could use the help if you’re interested.

John?

It’s D.I. Lestrade. Did you delete my number?

——————————————————-

Sorry I didn’t respond Greg. Didn’t delete your number. Changed mine. - John

This is Sherlock’s number.

I’m using his old mobile. Don’t tell anyone else yet. - John

No, I understand. It was probably the one thing he valued most. Except his violin.

Yeah. Can’t quite carry that around. - John

You could help on cases… if you wanted.

I don’t think I’m ready for that. - John

——————————————————-

I know this might sound morbid, but we miss you here at Bart’s. <3 Molly

It’s the sentiment that counts. Thanks. - John

Greg said you might be working again soon. I think that’d be great. <3 Molly

Yeah. Finally had enough of crap telly with Mrs. Hudson every day. She tells me to get out more. - John

It WILL be good for you to get out of Baker St. <3 Molly

Now you’re really starting to sound like her. - John

Sorry. I didn’t meant to. It’s none of my business. <3 Molly

No. It’s fine. You’re right. - John

——————————————————-

DB by the Thames. Didn’t drown.

I’ll get a cab. - John

——————————————————-

Are you still using his mobile? - M

You wouldn’t have texted if you hadn’t known. - John

It’s been a year John. - M

Sixteen months actually. - John

I see you’re still blogging about cases. Hasn’t the readership gone down after the scandal? - M

You and I both know none of that was true. If I stopped writing Moriarty would win. - John

You seem to forget they’re both dead and none of this matters. - M

Of course it matters. - John

——————————————————-

Going out w/ some mates from Barts. Want to come? - Mike

I’d rather stay in. Thanks. - John

You shouldn’t be home alone tonight John. - Mike

Two years. I survived the first. - John

I’ll be fine. Got Mrs. Hudson looking after me. - John

Maybe next time. - John

You’re out already, aren’t you? - John

ialutjhf - Mike

Have fun Mike. - John

——————————————————-

Break in. No sign of forced entry.

No body? - John

No.

I don’t think I’d be much help then. I’ll sit this one out. - John

——————————————————-

You weren’t with Greg the last few times. Everything okay? <3 Molly

Yeah. I got a new job. Not much time for solving crime. - John

And the blog? I still read it you know. <3 Molly

Done indefinitely. I can’t delete it, though. Tried and couldn’t bring myself to. - John

That’s good. People need to know Sherlock isn’t a fake. <3 Molly

What do you mean isn’t? - John

Molly? - John

——————————————————-

I’m back to my own mobile now. I thought you’d like to know. - John

I figured since there had been no activity on his for a few days. Stored it away then? - M

Of course you monitored the mobile. Should have known. - John

Keep it boxed up with the rest of his things. Move on John. - M

I don’t think I’ll ever “move on.” - John

——————————————————-

I’m not dead. Let’s have dinner. - SH

Okay, I don’t know who this is but it isn’t funny. - John

I wasn’t trying to be funny. Really John. I’m sure Angelo has our table saved. - SH

Sherlock? - John

Obviously. I’m outside 221B. I didn’t have time to remember my key. - SH

I’m coming. - John

——————————————————-

Thank you Molly. - John

You’re welcome. Both of you. <3 Molly


End file.
